You're My Rival!
by Fallen-Autumn-Leaves
Summary: Summer Camp AU-Arthur fully expects his summer to suck when he hears Merlin is a fellow camp counselor. But thing's take a turn! Maybe MerlinxArthur if you have a magnifying glass!


**I spent a two-hour class period writing this... I should've been listening and taking notes, but it was so boring and I absolutely had no clue what was going on. Instead I spent the whole time working on this. It's my first Merlin fanfic and I'm not an expert on the show, so I apologize for any errors. Also, I think it's one of the first fics I've written where there's not an OC... I wanted to thank Popit-the-Ginger for answering my weird texts about the characters when you had no clue what I was talking about! Trust me, I didn't know what I was talking about either! **

**This fic is unbeta-ed. It is also a Summer Camp Alternate Universe! If you squint you can also catch a little Merthur, or you can read it as purely a friendship fic. I really had no intentions for this story going in so I'm surprised it was actually finished. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the characters.**

**Please enjoy! **

* * *

_You're My Rival?!_

When Arthur learned that Merlin was going to be in his group at summer camp, he was ready to pull out his hair. Somehow, Morgana had convinced him to return to Camp Camelot as a counselor; the first time was bad enough.

At age 11, young Arthur was sent to summer camp—"you need to learn how to be a man," said his father—to learn horseback riding, plant identification, and how to survive in the wilderness. Arthur was not sure he remembered much of any of that except for the riding lessons. He spent a majority of his time roughhousing with his mates and getting into competitions with Merlin. It had been so much fun to rile him up! His too big ears would turn red and his eyes would glint with anger and mischief.

Merlin had been a stick thin, clumsy boy with a fierce sense of competition. Arthur and Merlin battled in everything: how fast one can tie their shoes, who can balance a spoon on their nose the longest, and even who could get the lunch lady to give them the most desert. Most of the time they were tied. Arthur could beat Merlin at anything requiring strength and balance, but Merlin for all that he was thin, was the fastest and could win anyone's favor. Everyone but Arthur seemed to think Merlin was _endearing_ and _adorable_.

So Arthur was sure that Merlin would still be that same kid from before and there was no way Arthur would enjoy his summer working alongside him. Throwing his duffle down on the bunk he claimed as his own, he took a deep breath and prepared himself for the longest summer of his life.

The outdoor PA system buzzed, "All counselors please report to the Fire Pit." Arthur straightened his bright yellow Camp Camelot T-shirt and made his way out of his cabin to the meeting place. When he arrived at the blackened circle of stones surrounded by logs and stumps, there was only one log left. Taking a seat, it wasn't long before the remaining few counselors arrived. Only one was brave enough to sit beside Arthur. He was tall and lanky in a quietly strong way. Arthur estimated he was about his age. As the dark haired boy sat down, he stumbled over his own feet, heavily landing on the log beside him. Arthur could only think of one person who was as clumsy as that, but this guy could not be who he thought, he was too good looking.

But it seems the universe had a few tricks up her sleeve as the guy turned to Arthur. Arthur would recognize those ears anywhere.

"Merlin," the name slipped from his lips without his consent. Merlin had grown up and into his ears (although they were still large). He obviously still had his clumsy streak, but moved with a fluidity and grace that comes with knowing one's own body. His hair had grown a bit and his face thinned out, but his eyes still held the same sparkle.

"Arthur, I didn't know you were going to be here." As Arthur opened his mouth to explain his conniving sister's ways, the head counselor stood to speak.

Arthur let the man's voice drone on in the back of his mind. Arthur did not know how to deal with Grown-Up-Merlin; was he still a little brat? How was this summer going to go? Time seemed to fly by without Arthur's attention and the man dismissed everyone for free time before dinner.

Merlin instantly turned to Arthur, "Do you have a roommate? I was supposed to room with Gwaine, but Lancelot took my spot and I don't want to go through the hassle of filling out a bunch of paperwork to get a room change officially, or make Lancelot move after he's already unpacked and everything." Arthur rolled his eyes as Merlin's rambling, he really didn't care about Merlin's situation. And he wasn't exactly _friends_ with him, but he couldn't let the boy be homeless.

"_Mer_lin, shut up." Merlin blinked and surprisingly did so. "I don't care what you do, but my roommate backed out this morning and went home." Arthur was awarded with a beaming smile.

"Thanks, Artie!"

"Arthur."

"Whatever you say, Artie. I'll go get my things."

"It's cabin 3B. Don't make me regret it." Arthur wasn't sure Merlin heard him as he was already halfway back to the cabins. He made his way to 3B and was not at all surprised to see Merlin already camped out on the stoop. He pushed the door open and watched as Merlin tripped his way over the threshold and over to the second bunk. Both boys set about unpacking.

Just as Arthur stashed the duffle under his bed, the PA system buzzed again. Arthur and Merlin made their way to the canteen in silence. Opening the door, they were immediately hit with the buzz of conversations. They took a spot in line. Reaching the front, Arthur glanced at the lunch lady while placing a milk carton on his tray. His eyes almost popped out of his head and took a second look. It was the same lady from his childhood! She looked practically the same—a few more grey hairs and thicker glasses—but she was the same lady.

"Hello boys, I'm glad to see you're back," the lady remembered them and placed two large helpings of cherry pie on their trays. "Have a good summer, dears."

Merlin smiled at her and led a shell-shocked Arthur to a table.

"Mine's bigger than yours." The sentence broke through Arthur's amazement. Comparing pie pieces Arthur determined it was not and proceeded to spend all lunch period explaining how so to Merlin's mischievously twinkling eyes. And just like that, the boys had picked up where they had left off with their competitions and witty banter. All beauty put aside, Arthur was able to relax.

After lunch the boys were split up and went to meet their campers. Three long and tough hours filled with introductions and safety rules later found Arthur showering and changing for bed. When he entered the room, he was amazed to see Merlin still up and padding around the room in footy pajamas. _Footy pajamas_. Blue with little pink stars!

Arthur rubbed his eyes; was he seeing what he think he was seeing? Fully intending to find out he opened his mouth, "Um…." but nothing intelligent would come out!

Merlin seemed completely oblivious to Arthur's shock and embarrassment. He continued to shift his things from one side of the room to the other and back again—it must be _just so_.

Meanwhile, Arthur's brain was undergoing a change. A change he was not fully aware of the consequences. The only thought going throughout his head was: _Merlin is absolutely adorable_! He slowly turned red as he realized he was now one of the people Merlin could count in the Merlin-is-endearing-Merlin-is-cute club! And he was surprisingly okay with that as Merlin finally noticed Arthur standing between their beds and smiled at him like they were best friends. Arthur could only blink back, perhaps this summer wouldn't be the worst in his life. Perhaps he'd become friends with this clumsy, quirky boy and like it. Perhaps he wouldn't report to Morgana at the end of the summer all of the insufferable things Merlin had done. Perhaps he might even return the next year (of course, only if Merlin would. Otherwise, it'd be an incredibly dull summer). And if Arthur allowed Merlin to win a few more competitions than normal that summer, and Merlin came to enjoy Arthur's company much more because of it, no one would have to know it was because Arthur _liked_ Merlin, did they?

* * *

**Just a little something! **

**There's only a couple more weeks left until summer begins for me, which means final exams like crazy! I'm sure I'm not the only one so best of luck everyone! :)**

**Best wishes from your friendly neighborhood writer,**

_**Fallen~Autumn~Leaves**_


End file.
